Let Yourself (album)
Let Yourself is the third studio album by American singer-songwriter Sheryl O'Sullivan. It was released on July 22, 2014 through Atlantic Records. The album was recorded during O'Sullivan debut succesfull concert tour, A Pocketful of Love Tour , in several different studios. A total of twenty-five songs were recorded, all co-written by her. The album was produced by Jeff Bhasker being the executive producer, Benny Blanco, Stargate, Steve Robson, Ben Roulston, The-Dream, Greg Wells, Rami Yacoub, and Kara DioGuardi. Let Yourself efforts resulted in a primarily elements of pop, with influences of dance-pop, pop rock, R&B and disco. Lyrically, the album is inspired by O'Sullivan's life events, such as romantic relationships, self-discovery, and breaking free. The album received generally positive reviews from music critics, surpassing the expectations of critics, due to the more versatility content compared to their previous debut album. Let Yourself debuted at number one at Billboard 200 with 1,163,000 copies sold in its first week, remained in the top three for its first 31 weeks, the top five for a record 45 consecutive weeks, and the top 10 for a total of 83 weeks, also reached the number one in more than 30 countries. Eventually, the album became world's best-selling the year for 2012, and 2013 with 19.2 and 6.2 million, respectively. It was ranked as one of the best albums of 2013 by several publications. By October 2018, the album was certified Diamond by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), denoting shipments of 10 million copies in the United States. Outside United States, the album became the 14th best-selling album of all time in the United Kingdom, and 3th the best-selling album by non-Japanese artist in Japan. O'Sullivan won a total of seven Grammy Awards, incluiding Album of the Year and Best Pop Vocal Album. As of May 2017, the album sold over 26 million worldwide, becoming second best-selling albums of 21st century by a female artist. Six singles have been released from the album: incluiding the US Billboard Hot 100 number ones singles "Get Out of My Mind", "Powerless", "All My Love, and "Overflow". At 56th Annual Grammy Awards, "Get Out of My Mind" won a Grammy Awards for Song of the Year, Record of the Year and Best Pop Solo Performance. While, at 58th Annual Grammy Awards "Powerless" won Best Pop Solo Performance, and "All My Love" for Best Music Video. To further promote the album, O'Sullivan embarked on the her second concert tour, Let Yourself Tour in April 2014. Track listing Let Yourself''' '' – Standard edition #"Get Out of My Mind" – 3:36 #"Let Yourself" – 3:21 #"Say It Again" – 3:14 #"Overflow" – 3:09 #"Powerless" – 3:26 #"Foreign" – 4:23 #"All My Love" – 3:25 #"Don't Say Goodbye" – 3:31 #"Side Effects" – 4:31 #"Call on Me" – 3:37 #"Nobody Compares" – 3:29 ''Let Yourself '' – Target bonus track #"Last Kiss" – 3:11 ''Let Yourself '' – Deluxe edition bonus track #"Hold It Down" – 4:15 #"Don't Go" – 3:24 #"Burn" – 4:02 ''Let Yourself '' – Latin America and Spain Deluxe edition bonus track #"Todo Mi Amor" – 3:23 #"Quitarte de Mi Mente" – 3:35 #"Alguien Más" – 3:16 ''Let Yourself '' – French, Belgium and Switzerland Deluxe edition bonus track #"Toi et moi" – 3:46 ''Let Yourself – Japanese DVD edition # "Get Out of My Mind" (music video) # "All My Love" (music video) # "Powerless" (music video) Singles Singles from '''Let Yourself Charts Weekly charts Yearly charts Certifications Certifications